De sudores, temblores y dolores
by LF Tansy
Summary: <html><head></head>A la insistencia de Naruto, Sasuke accede... se arrepintió ni bien comenzaron a hacerlo. Yaoi.</html>


Descargo de Responsabilidad: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

NA/: La historia es corta. Espero que la disfruten, a mí me gusta =P

* * *

><p><strong><span>.<span>**

**De sudores, temblores y dolores**

**.**

Temblaba levemente, una fina capa de sudor recorría desde su nuca hasta la última vertebra de su espalda y sus músculos se contraían con fuerza debido a la excitación del momento, casi frenéticamente.

–Sasuke, ¿estás bien? ¿Si quieres…? –preguntó Naruto, dudando un momento, se quedó callado. Aquella era una de las mejores experiencias que había vivido y no deseaba parar. Quería más, mucho más; pero era de su amigo, compañero y amante de quien se trataba y por él, por él haría cualquier cosa. Inclusive lo imposible.– Si quieres podemos parar.

El aludido cerró los ojos y gimió levemente, soltando un suspiro largo y profundo. Debía relajarse, tenía que hacerlo. Aquello era algo que Naruto le había pedido que hicieran desde hacía mucho tiempo; casi todos los días le repetía cuanto deseaba hacer aquello con él, pero él no había accedido… no al menos hasta ese día. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en el momento de la verdad, arrepintiéndose con cada célula de su cuerpo.

O casi todas… El cuerpo de Naruto completamente pegado al suyo no era algo que él despreciara.

El bruno respiró hondo y trató de relajar sus músculos. No funcionó. Apenas Naruto se movió un centímetro para acomodarse mejor, Sasuke apretó sus manos fuertemente en los costados del rubio, clavando sus dedos profundamente entre las costillas del otro. Las cejas castañas se apretaron levemente y con mucho disimulo, aguantando una mueca de dolor que pugnaba por ponerse en su rostro. Sasuke se soltaría inmediatamente de él si lo veía.

Naruto no había calculado bien el proceso… Sasuke sufría y bueno, en su defecto él sufría también por el dolor del bruno. ¿Qué debía hacer para que el otro se sintiera mejor y lo disfrutara tanto como él lo hacía? O ¿qué al menos no le desagradara tanto? Francamente hablando, se había preparado bastante. Había leído en internet muchas maneras de hacerlo y de prepararse mentalmente para la actividad y, lo más importante, había realizado cada uno de esos pasos para que Sasuke sufriera lo menos posible. Inclusive así, el bruno no lo disfrutaba para nada, había incrustado sus dedos en sus costillas, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, probablemente conteniendo las lágrimas, y un sudor frío recorría fluidamente su espalda.

–¡Avancen!

– ¡Sí, ya muévanse! ¡Están interrumpiendo el paso!

– ¡Ya cállense! ¡De veras! –gritó en respuesta. ¿Qué se creían?– ¡El puente no es de su propiedad! ¡Puedo quedarme todo el día aquí sí quiero! ¿No, Sasuke?

El aludido no respondió. No debió haberse dejado convencer por Naruto.

De todas formas, ¿de qué le servía no tener fobia a las alturas? ¿Acaso para ir a trabajar necesitaba hacer parapenting o paracaidismo? No, no lo necesitaba, estaba seguro. Por último, ni que fuera la gran cosa hacer ese tipo de deportes. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a llegar a la orilla sin pasar más vergüenza de la que ya tenía, pero apenas lo hizo sintió el pánico recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo. Otra vez, se aferró al cuerpo del rubio como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Naruto no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupado… la verdad es que sentía ambas. Al parecer el consejo que había leído en internet para poder superar la acrofobia: "Hacer parapenting", no funcionaba realmente. Sonrió suavemente. Sasuke parecía un gato asustado sosteniéndose con sus garras a su tabla de salvación. Él, Naruto Uzumaki, era la "tabla de salvación".

No podía ser más feliz.

Sin embargo, no era algo que le diría al bruno. Alegrarse del sufrimiento ajeno, en especial del de Sasuke, no era algo para comentar a los demás... no al menos si quería vivir un poco más.

* * *

><p>No sé cómo funciona esto del <em>Block-quote... <em>Igual lo utilice porque me llamó la atención xD

Esta historia la hice en base a la experiencia de una amiga hahaha... me divirtió mucho lo que le pasó, así que se me ocurrió la historia. Ya sé, ¡Qué buena amiga soy!

Bueno, ¡espero que se hayan divertido mentes sucias!

Esperaré sus opiniones ;)


End file.
